


The Overlooked Heros

by Cassiopeia_05 (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cassiopeia_05
Summary: The stories of the characters Percy forgets. And how they survived or didn’t survive the demigod life.
Relationships: Alex Fierro & Harley (PJO)
Kudos: 3





	The Overlooked Heros

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is going to be a collection of headcannon ish about all the minor characters interactions and how the main characters choices affected them. Some deaths ect will be different in each chapter. 
> 
> Heavily inspired by the Tik tok Riordanverse. The massive PJO Fan Discord and all the panel cannon from HazelTheWriter and Victory_Nico’s channels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley’s story from his perspective.  
> The life of a demigod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley’s backstory. As a child of Hephaestus life wasn’t always easy. 
> 
> ⚠️(TRIGGER WARNING!! MENTIONS OF CHILD NEGLET/ IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE) ⚠️
> 
> (Heavily taken from @Victory_nico and @harleyhugscosplay on tik tok. These people are amazing and have created an amazing story line that I wanted to put into words.)

Harley was always a rambunctious kid. Never once would he pay attention or keep focus. Due to this he was always labelled as a problem child. 

Being labelled as a problem child was one of the worst things to happen to Harley. He became a disruptive and rude child in people’s eyes where in reality he was just trying his best and was really quite sweet. Slowly his school life got harder. One day his classmates decided to start calling him names and we’re so rude to him he ended up punching one of them. His punishment was more than enough from school he had to have specialist lessons for anger management and a special teacher to help, something he would be embarrassed about forever. That wasn’t the worst of it though. On his half hour walk home Harley used to think of his older brother Alex he couldn’t wait to see him and have him brighten his world and yet today he couldn’t help but think of all the awful things that awaited for him at home. The yelling and fighting from his parents as he walks in to faces of disappointment. He wasn’t ready for all that. He was barely 7 and had to deal with so much more than any other normal child.

Once he did arrive home, Harley faced his worse nightmare his parents. After a few hours of yelling he was dismissed upstairs for the night. He carefully snuck into his and Alex’s bedroom before collapsing on the bed and silently crying. Alex being the fantastic sibling they are walked over to Harley and sat on his bed pulling his head into their lap and singing softly to calm him down. These moments Harley would never forget. 

One day though. It all got to much. 

Harley had arrived home after his painstaking walk and was tired and miserable. He knocked on the door but no one answered. So he did the only thing he could think of and picked the lock. Surprisingly easy for him considering he’d never done it before and his age. He walked in to see the house was empty. His parents must be out for the night and he guessed Alex was stuck late at school. He walked into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. It read ‘Dear disappointment, we have left for the week and won’t be returning. We expect by the time we return for you to be gone. You’re no longer wanted here or welcome.’ Harley sobbed. Even Alex had left him although thinking about it they probably had been forced to. His parents always forced Alex to act like the ‘strong man he was born to be’ in truth Harley always knew that wasn’t right. Alex didn’t want that he just wanted to be Alex. Slowly Harley did the only thing he could. Got ready to leave. He burned the letter and threw away any traces of it. He gathered his backpack and stuffed as much food and water and essentials in it as possible. He fit a surprising amount in there. Then he got his necklace. The one family memory he was proud of. The one family member he loved. Alex had given Harley this the minute he could walk. A little penguin on a chain. To resemble the way he used to waddle. Harley smiled sadly down at the memento and placed it round his neck. Shortly after he wrote a note to Alex. He left it with his favourite stuffed animal on the bed. It told Alex that Harley was going away. That he had had enough and clearly wasn’t wanted. It told Alex that he loved him and that this was goodbye. And with that Harley left the house of horrors. 

This was the start of a new life for Harley. A new dangerous life full of twists and turns and angry people on the street. He walked for what seemed like miles. His legs ached and he was beginning to grow exhausted. So carefully he ducked into a small alley and used his backpack as a pillow. This would do for the night. Tomorrow he would try and find somewhere better. Someplace he was loved. 

Little did he know all that would soon change. He would have a family. Just not really the one he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See ya next chapter, guys gals and non binary pals.


End file.
